recuerdos perdidos
by nitwhing black
Summary: que pasaría si May perdiera la memoria ashxmay
1. capitulo 1

hola gente soy nuevo en esto de hacer historias asi que espero que les guste esta historia

-sera Ash x May

bueno os dejo con el primer capitulo

tiempo de volver

Ya había terminando la final de la liga de kalos. Donde ash había perdido su combate contra a la ya que su greninja no pudo contra el mega charizard

Ash:Diablos pensé que había ganado pero faltó poco dijo para después ir pensando en todo lo que paso en kalos Picachu:pika pika (tranquilo ash no pasa nada) Ash:tienes razón pika no hay que deprimirnos Después de hablar con sus pokemon fue a ver a sus amigos para despedirse y viajar a pueblo paleta y los encontró

Clemonts:hey ash como estas

Ash:bien clemonts

Serena:seguro ash no importa si perdiste ash sigues siendo sorprendente en las batallas dijo la chica para hacer sentir bien a ash pero luego cambio a ver la sonrisa de ash

Ash:tranquila serena estoy bien

Bonnie:menos mal ya que serena y mi hermano pensaron que te habías deprimido

Ash: tranquilos chicos estoy bien un poco triste por mis pokemon pero estoy bien

Clemonts:y que harás

Ash:iré a pueblo paleta y después nose

Los amigos de ash a escuchar eso se pusieron triste

Y así los amigos se despidieron(paso lo lo mismo que el anime solo sin contar él beso)Ash ya se encontraba abordando

Ash;genial ya quiero ver a mama ya mis pokemones oye pika que tal si visitamos alguien de nuestro amigos en hoenn dijo Ash para luego dormí

Mientras en hoenn donde las hermosas plantas fueron remplazadas por una fría nieve de otoño

Una chica de pelo café acababa de llegar sus pueblos

??:ha genial llegué en el tiempo perfectos

Continúara...


	2. capitulo 2

Anteriormente : Vimos cómo una chica llegaba al pueblo de peterburg

??:qué bueno que ya llegue y me pregunto si ash ya acabó su viaje me gustaría verlo pero no se ah donde fue dijo para luego salir corriendo para ir a su casa

Sólo lo qué no esperaba es que también dónde salió corriendo también lo hiciera una manada de tauros directos ella

Mientras tanto unos minutos antes en el aeropuerto donde cierto azabache había llegando a la región hoenn

Ash:genial pikachu llegamos a la regio de hoenn es fantástica o no pikachu

Pikachu sólo asistió ya que la regio era una de las favoritas de los dos

Ash:bueno pikachu que tal si vamos a visitar a may y a max dijo para despues pensar en may

Pikachu asistió sin dejar de ver a ash

Pikachu:pika pika (Ash te pasa algo te notó raro a escuchar el nombre de may)

Ash escuchó eso de su compañero se sonrojo al máximo y se voltio

Pikachu sólo se pudo reír de su entrenador y amigo

Mientras ellos cambiaban pudiera verá mucho pokemones conocido por ello

Mientas tanto con may

Había salido corriendo sin voltear a ver que cerca a ella se aproximaba corriendo hacia ella hasta que se dio cuenta y se congeló y sólo esperó a que se acercaba y la impactaron

Con Ash y pikachu seguía caminando y viendo los lugares pero de repente sintieron un temblor fueron a ddonde fue el temblor y vieron una manada de tauros pero no sólo era los tauros había una persona adenntro

Ash:Picachu hay una persona adentro ahí que sacarla de ahí dijo para después salir corriendo hacia los tauros

Ash:Picachu impactrueno ahorra dijo y como si hablaran por la mente picachu sólo salto y lanzó su máximo poder para dispersara los tauros

Ash:bien echó pika sólo sigue así yo sacó a la persona

Picachu sólo asistió y siguió lanzando rayos mientas Ash sacaban al persona encerrada ahí y ahí se dio cuenta que _era _

** hola gente espero que le guste esta historia **


	3. capitulo 3

Anteriormente:Ash y picachu habría tomado un pequeño desvío y habían llegado ah hoenn dónde vieron una manada de tauro ya dentro había una persona que resultó ser

Presente

Picachu seguía lanzado los trueno para desviar a los tauro mientras Ash había corrido hacia la manada para salvar a quien estaba adentro ahi. hasta que se dio cuenta que era may

Ash:may estas bien tranquila te sacare de aquí dijo para después sacarla despacio mientras picachu ya había acabado con los tauro y veía a su entrenador

Pika:pika pikachuu(Ash es ella may)

Ash:si pikachu ahí que llevarla al centro pokemon dijo para después cargar a may y salir corriendo hacía el centro pokemon

Ash:tranquila may te llevaré al centro pokemon dijo un poco angustiado y siguió corriendo hacia el centro pokemon llegando y golpearla la puerta y gritar a la enfermera joy

Ash:enfermera joy ayude a mi amiga por favor dijo desesperado

Enfermera joy:haré lo que pueda por ahora descansa y trata de llamar su padre o familiares

Ash sólo asistió y fue a llamar a los padres de may mientras se debatía de como decirles esa noticia y entonces decidió llamar a los padres del may

Mientras en la casa de may

La madre de may estaban arreglando la mesa para su hija ya qué le había dicho que llegaba hoy después de un largo viaje

Seguía tranquila y trabajando hasta que recibió una llamada

Caroline:hola hija como estas dijo pensando que era may

Ash:no lo siento caroline soy Ash su hija sufrió una accidente y ahora estamos en el centro pokemon de aquí tienen que venir

Carolina no que termina salió corriendo directo a centro pokemon y buscó a ash

CCaroline:Ash donde esta mi hija y como esta dijo la madre desesperada

Ash:tranquila ella esta bien

Caroline sólo suspiro

Enfermera:familiares donde

Ash y caroline al escuchar eso fuero directo donde estaba la enfermera

Caroline:cómo esta mi hija enfermera

Emfer joy:ella esta bien sólo unos cuanto golpe

Caroline sólo suspiro y ash sólo sonrió

Ash:entonces podemos pasar a verla

Emfer :si sólo con cuidado y pronto la demos de alta

Entonces Caroline camino y se dirigió Ash

Caroline:Ash le puedes decir a norma y a max

Ash sólo asistió y fue a los teléfonos


	4. quien eres

Anteriormente Ash había llevados may al centro

Pokemon y había llamando a la madre de may

Presente

Ash se encontraba en los teléfonos para llamará norma y a max

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio max y norma limpiaban el gimnasio cuando norman recordo aquél chico de pueblo paleta que le dio una de la mejores batalla de la vida

Norman:éstos retadores no son rivales me preguntó si ash ya ganó la liga jeje ese muchacho es fabuloso dijo para después seguir haciendo limpieza de su gym pero de repente recibió una llamada

Norman:max contesta puede ser tu madre o tu hermana

Max:claro bueno quien habla

Ash:max soy yo Ash esta norman

Max:Ash genial como éstas o donde estas dijo max feliz al saber que su ídolo se acordaba de el

Ash:bien max estoy aquí en hoenn oye me puedes pasará norman

Max:claro Ash papa Ash quiere hablar contigo ven

Norman:claro pequeño ve a terminar de limpiar

Max:claro papa adiós papa

Norman:que paso

Ash:norma estamos en el centro pokemon de hoenn a may le paso un accidente pero ahora esta bien

Norma al escuchar eso se preocupó

Norman:como que una accidente Ash que paso y donde están

Ash:tranquilo ella esta bien fue solo fue por fue empuja por unos tauros pero lo bueno que llegue a tiempo

Norman:ah gracias en verdad ash te agradezco te veo allá

Después de hablar con ash Norman se fue corriendo junto con Max

Max:papa que pasa

Norman no dijo nada sólo corrió al centró pokemon

En el centró pokemon

Ash estaba afuera esperando a que llegara Norman

Ash:(esperó que may este buen picachu me preocupé mucho)dijo Ash

Pikachuu sólo asistio mientras ashdava vuelta hasta que vio la sombra de un adulto y de un niño y ahí vio a Norman y a max

Norman:Ash donde esta Caroline y may

Ash:tranquilo caroline fue a ver como seguía may

Norman sólo suspiro aliviado mientras Ash veía que la enfermera salió y fue a preguntarle por may

Ash:Enfermmay joy como esta may

Enfermera:ya esta bien ya despertó y su madre esta con ella si la quien ver su habitación es la1c

Ash :Norman ve tu

Norman:mejor vamos los dos que te parece

Ash sólo asistió y caminar juntó con norman y max en silenció mientras llegaban a la habitación de maymay Mientras entraban a la habitación viendo a la mama de may y a may recostada hablando tranquilamente con su madre

Caroline:Norman llegaste

Norma:si Ash se comunicó conmigo y pues me dijo donde estaba y sólo vine y me traje conmigo a max

May:papá y max que hacen aquí y tu quien eresdijo con un poco dé desconfianza

Después de esa aclaración todos los que estaban ahí quedaron sin palabras sin saber que decir

May:jajaja may que buena broma ya es la verdas

May sólo lo voltio a ver mientras estaba confundida

May:no es broma max es algún Amigó tuyo dijo ahorra con temor

Ash seguía dónde había estado

Caroline:May es ash

Norman:May no estas mintiendo no recuerdas Ash

May solo a siente para luego mirar Ash

Ash sólo se quedó parado ahí con la mirada en blanco


	5. capitulo 5

Después dé lo que pasó con May todos estaban confundido por lo que dijo May

May:dije algo o por que se me quedan viendo

Con lo que dijo May todos despertaron del trance

Caroline:no pasa nada hija todo esta bien

Norman,max Ash y pikachu estaban en silencio después de lo que dijo may

Caroline:chicos pueden tomar aire afuera sí quieren

Los chicos no dijeron nada sólo salieron cuando ya estaban afuera

Norman:Max quieres ir a comer algo

Max:claro papa ash también vas dijo con una alegría enorme

Ash seguía en trance hasta que Max le habló a ash

Max:ASH ME escuchas dijo gritando

Ash:Max decías algo

Max y norman sólo calleron de forma anime

Norman:te decía que si quieres ir por algo de comer

Max:Ash estas bien en verdad

Ash sólo asistió sin decir algo en pensar en may

Norman:bueno vamos dijo para después caminar los tres en un largo silenció mientras llegaba

Norman:oye ash y que has echó

Ash:pues nada acabó de llegar de kalos sólo pude llegar a ser subcampion

Norman y máx se sorprendieron al escuchar a ash

Max:peroash eso es bueno ya llegaste muy lejos

Norman:si Ash Max tienen razón

Los tres hombre y el pokemon sonrieron

POV dé ash:

No puedo cree May se olvido de mi todos lo que pasamos para que lo olvide si tan sólo fuera más rápido al salvar soy un perdedor por eso no ganó la ligas porque ni siquiera puedo salvar a los que están enfrenté de mi

POV normal

Había encontrado algo que comer y se sentado y hablaron

Norman:y entonces porqué estas aquí Ash no pienses mal me agrada que estés bien pero pueblo paleta esta muy lejos

Ash:púes extrañaba viajar por aquí y pues quise saludarlos

Max:genial Ash me alegra vi tú pelea debías de ganar

Ash sólo sonrio

Ash:si max yo también pienso eso

Norman:él nos hizo ver todas tus peleas

Max sólo se sonrojo

Ash:gracias max oye ya tuviste tu primer pokemon

Norman sólo se río y max sólo pudo cubrirse la cara

Ash:que paso

Norman:jajaja no ash sólo que es sobre el pokemon inicial de máx

Ash sólo lo veia con una cara de no entende

Norman:No té preocupes Ash Max té lo dirá

Max:bueno es que fui al pueblo paleta con el profesor oak para ver si tenía un pokemon que le dije

Ash sólo escuchaba ya qué no sabía que pasaba

Max:púes el pokemon que quería es este ash dijo max con una pokebola con un rayo enfrente y de ahí salió un pequeño ratón amarillo

Ash se quedó estático al ver al pokemon de Max junto con el pikachu de ash

Ash:Max ése es un pikachu pero porqué

Norman sonrió juntó con su hijo

Max:bueno pues es que desde que te conocí té vi como un entrenador fuerte y todas ésa aventuras que pasamos vio que eras muy fuerte eso me hizo tenerte respecto y tu fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir


End file.
